While She Sleeps
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Buffy is sleeping and Faith is horny...ONE SHOT #FUFFY Please leave reviews...if you don't like it don't review it simple as :)


Faith was restless she and Buffy had patrolled hours before looking for a demon who was supposed to end the world in a matter of days, but it was a bust and both the slayers finally gave up and returned back to Buffy's house. The blonde slayer slept beside Faith peacefully, but as Faith lay beside her she was trying to control her urges. Every time she had gone patrolling with Buffy they at least killed several vampires, but Faith was frustrated.

More often then not a kill would help her fight off her urges, her thoughts, her fantasies about the blonde slayer who laid beside her. Buffy was completely out of it, but Faith was scared she would wake up if she gave in to her urges but then again if she did wake would she like what she saw?

Faith slowly moved her hand down her body teasing her breasts and torso as she did. She then pushed two fingers inside of herself and let out a small moan looking at Buffy, as she did making sure the blonde slayer didn't wake from the noise. Faith smiled as she watched Buffy sleep she looked so damn cute. Suddenly Faith realised she was getting even more turned on looking at Buffy.

Fuck what's wrong with me? Why am I even doing this? What is she wakes up?

Faith decided to close her eyes. She pushed her fingers inside even further and teased her clit with her thumb. She trembled as she felt Buffy's hand rest against her soft skin. Fuck...Faith cursed. Had she woken up? Faith smiled to herself as she thought about the possibility of Buffy being awake and watching Faith. Faith began pleasuring herself faster and faster until her whole body shook with pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes ah Buffy!" she moaned to herself. As she came to full climax she bit down hard on the duvet cover and moaned as quietly as she could. She lay there for several minutes as she got her breath back. Buffy's hand had moved to Faiths stomach. Did the blonde slayer know what she was doing? Was she dreaming? Or was Buffy equally as horny? Faith lay still and waited for Buffy to move again, but she remained still. Faith licked her lips as she began fantasising about Buffy exploring her own body with her hands, her tongue.

..."Shit" ! Faith cursed under her breath. Like Buffy would ever give into her naughty side and fuck Faith how she had always imagined. Faith had to find out. After all these years of teasing and flirting Buffy had to want this. Faith took a deep breath as she turned over facing Buffy. The blonde slayer looked like she was smiling in her sleep. Faith traced her finger ever so gently down Buffy's face and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She then ran her hand down to Buffy's silk nightie she was wearing. Faith raised her eyebrow as she noticed Buffy's nipples were hard. Buffy let out a soft moan in her sleep and moved her head even closer to Faith.

Faith grinned. She had to be faking sleep. No way she cant feel me doing this. Faith suddenly stopped herself. Or what if she is really awake? Will she freak out and hit me? Or will she want it too? Enough questions Faith thought to herself.

Ever so gently Faith teased Buffy's nipples with her fingers and got even closer to Buffy. Mmm she smelled of coconut and strawberries. Faith gently kissed Buffy's neck. Buffy remained still. Nothing. Faith wanted her so badly. But was this wrong? To do this whilst she slept? Faith shrugged. She loved the idea of getting her own way. Finally after all these years she was touching Buffy but it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

Suddenly without realising Faith had her hand between Buffy's legs and her fingers began wondering into Buffy's knickers. Faith held her breath as Buffy moaned again. A moan that caused butterflies in Faiths stomach. Faith gently teased her finger up and down Buffy and finally placed a finger inside of her. Faith had lost control now. She wanted this so bad. She didn't care if Buffy woke up now. She had to have this no matter what.

Buffy still lay still. Faith pushed another finger inside of her and without realising what she was doing she was on top of the blonde slayer kissing her neck, and pushing her fingers even deeper inside of her. Buffy began moaning a little louder then she was seconds before. Faith knew any minute the blonde slayer had to open her eyes. Faith kissed down Buffy's body looking up at Buffy as she did so. Still the slayer had her eyes closed and remained still. Hmmm she has got to be awake now. Did Buffy think she was dreaming is that why she moaning? Could Faith tell her that if she woke up? Faith knew she had to finally wake up. No one could sleep through this.

Faith gently wrapped Buffy's legs around her shoulders and pushed the blonde slayers knickers to the side. She then pushed her tongue inside of the blonde slayer. Buffy moaned again. Faith gently teased flicked her tongue across Buffy's clit and, gently sucked down causing Buffy to moan even louder. Eventually Faith knew she had to stop. She had to let Buffy know it was her. Faith wiped her mouth and lay back down next to Buffy. She smiled as she could taste the sweetness of the blonde slayer lingering in her mouth. She looked at Buffy. Her eyes were still closed. Faith sighed. Was she a really heavy sleeper or what?

Faith could feel her eyes becoming heavier and slowly closed them. She began dreaming Buffy's lips were on hers. Faith kissed her back and gently teased her own tongue with the blonde slayers. Buffy ran her fingers through Faiths hair and began kissing down her neck.

Buffy then whispered in Faiths ear. "I think you should carry on I was enjoying that".

Faith realised something. She wasn't waking up. She wasn't dreaming. She was already awake. She locked her eyes with Buffy's.

"B...are...is this real?." Buffy smiled and pulled Faith in for another kiss.

"Enough talk and more of this." Buffy replied as she forced Faith's hand back down her panties.

Faith's eyes widened as she came to realisation she really wasn't dreaming. Buffy nuzzled into Faith and moaned slightly at Faiths touch.

Suddenly Faith felt Buffy's fingers inside of her. Wow. Her touch. She knew exactly what she was doing. Buffy looked at Faith again.

"You know the next time your feeling horny Faith?, Just ask". Buffy winked.

Faith couldn't believe her ears. Buffy. The woman she had wanted for years wanted her too.

Faith smiled "I will B...I most certainly will."


End file.
